


Winning Hearts: Christmas Special

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Appa! Appa! It’s Christmas!” Hyungsik bellowed in that adorable seven year old voice. He threw himself onto the king size bed, right on top of his parents. Reindeer pajamas faded into the maroon comforter. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” he crowed excitedly, bouncing up and down, looking from Kyuhyun to Ryeowook and back again. “Let’s open presents!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Hearts: Christmas Special

 

 

“Appa! Appa! It’s Christmas!” Hyungsik bellowed in that adorable seven year old voice. He threw himself onto the king size bed, right on top of his parents. Reindeer pajamas faded into the maroon comforter. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” he crowed excitedly, bouncing up and down, looking from Kyuhyun to Ryeowook and back again. “Let’s open presents!”

Ryeowook groaned, rolling over and planting a sleepy kiss on the boy’s head. His other father, Kyuhyun, grunted and dropped an arm across the child, cuddling him viciously. “What’re you doing, kid?” he growled, peeking out through one eye. A lazy smirk curled his lip as he saw his son frowning and squirming under the weight. “Did you miss appa? It’s okay, I love you.”

“No!” Hyungsik cried, wriggling and laughing.

Kyuhyun just tightened his hold like a boa constrictor. “Aw, don’t be mean,” he chuckled, kissing the boy’s face all over. “C’mon, tell me you love me and I’ll let you go.”

“No, no, no!” he whined, giggling more. His face was turning red, messy bed head getting even more ruffled. “Appa, let’s go! It’s Christmas!” Hyungsik pushed at his father’s chest to no avail.

“Nuh-uh, make appa happy and tell him you love him,” Kyuhyun scolded playfully.

“Ryeo-appa!” he shouted.

“Stop teasing the boy,” Ryeowook mumbled, sitting up. The top few buttons were undone on the oversized shirt. Smiling tiredly, he leaned forward, trying to pull the boy out of Kyuhyun’s grasp.

“Fighting me?” his husband demanded, raising an impish eyebrow. “I’ll take you down too.” With that, he barreled forward, sandwiching the little boy between himself and Ryeowook. The latter groaned in pain, laughing. “Regretting it, hubby?” Kyuhyun taunted, scattering kisses everywhere.

Ryeowook caught his husband’s lips, holding him there for a long second. “I regret nothing,” he whispered, flashing a quick smile at the man above him.

“I can’t breathe!” Hyungsik complained, crawling out from between them. “ _Let’s go!”_ Grabbing his parents’ hands, he tried his hardest to pull them off the bed.

“In a minute, baby,” Kyuhyun kissed his son’s forehead. “Go get Dae-Jung and we’ll meet you in the living room.”

“Fine…,” he pouted, shuffling out of the room.

Ryeowook watched him go, smiling tenderly. “Look at his cute little tush.” He reached around Kyuhyun, giving his bum a friendly squeeze. “Just like his father.”

“Trying to start something?” he cocked an eyebrow, smirking. Leaning down, he let his eyes rake over the slender body, hesitating at the place where his chest peeked out. “I don’t mind, but the boys are up and ready—”

“—shut up,” Ryeowook cut him off, running his fingers over Kyuhyun’s bare chest. He kissed his neck softly before pushing him away, “Time to get up.”

 Sighing, Kyuhyun sat up grabbing the thick sweater he had discarded the previous night. Tugging it on, he rolled off the bed. Before he got very far though, Ryeowook wrapped arms around his neck, burrowing his face against Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Carry me?”

“You know, when we first met, you were so good at waking up in the morning,” Kyuhyun remarked, hefting his husband up and carrying him, “Now look at you…barely able to walk without my help.”

Ryeowook chomped down on his neck, earning a jolt from the man holding him up. “Be quiet,” he hushed, snuggling closer. “I don’t have to wake up like a robot anymore.”

He smiled, tilting his head a bit to brush his cheek against the tuft of hair. “I’m glad. Every day, I’m so glad for that fact.”

“I love you,” Ryeowook mumbled, squeezing him, “I love you, I love you, I love you. Merry Christmas,” he pressed kiss after kiss into the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck.

“I swear, if all I’m getting for Christmas is four ‘I love you’s’ I’m gonna—”

“—why do you always have to ruin the moment?” Ryeowook huffed, tugging on Kyuhyun’s hair.

He winced, stumbling and laughing. Dae-Jung looked up from where he was eyeing a large present in his lap. The moment he saw his godparents, he tore into the present with Hyungsik doing the same thing to a smaller one.

Kyuhyun set him down, wrapping arms around Ryeowook’s waist and holding him close. Kissing him once on the lips, he let him go play with the kids. Watching them for a moment, he toyed with the silver bracelet, smiling at his family gathered around the Christmas tree.

“Kyu-hyung, come open presents!” Dae-Jung beamed, waving his new red toy truck in the air.

“Yes, yes, brat,” Kyuhyun laughed.

 


End file.
